Goat Rider
The Goat Riders are an elite old police force set up by the dwarves and the humans for the land long before there was an ruling government of Tolish. Once the High Lord and his vessals were esablished the goat riders were seen as having no jurisdiction for a long time, at best just bounty hunters, but during the Driesenstien conflicts of the early 300's it was declared that the Goat Riders would have the blessings of the lords of the land to arrest anyone with the power of the law, yet not having to answer to anyone but themselves. They ahve no formal base of operations, living at various points in the foot hills throughout Tolish, and found by those who know (most local officials know of a few places). Though they are not exclusively dwarves, a large number of them are, these goats being one of the few mounts besides Dwargar they will ride. The statistics for Riding Goats can be found here. Requirements To qualify to become a Goat Rider, a character must fulfill all the following criteria: * Skills: Gather Information 4 ranks, Ride 4 ranks, Survival 4 ranks. * Feats: Run, Track (or the ranger ability) * Base Attack Bonus: +4. Class Skills The goat rider's class skills are Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (nature), Ride, Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth, Survival, and Swim. Skill Points at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Goat Rider prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Goat rider are proficient with light armor, shields, and both simple and martial weapons. Determination (Ex): At 1st level, the character gains an insight bonus equal to his goat rider level on Diplomacy (Gather Information), Perception, and Survival checks made to determine the whereabouts of a mark (see below). Mark (Ex): At 1st level, the character can target, or mark, an individual humanoid foe. To do so, the goat rider must focus on a foe who is present and visible or on the depiction or description of one who is not, for 10 minutes. Any interruption ruins the attempt and forces the goat rider to start the process again. Once this study is complete, that target is called a mark, and the goat rider receives a variety of advantages against him or her (see below). A goat rider may have up to one mark per two goat rider levels (rounded up) at once but only if all of them are within 30 feet of one another for the duration of the marking process. For example, a 6th-level goat rider could mark three bugbears in such a group, but not a bugbear on one side of the kingdom and a troll on the other. If a goat rider chooses a new mark before apprehending an existing one, the latter is unmarked, and the goat rider loses XP equal to the amount he would have gotten for defeating that creature. The goat rider can mark an individual once a week. Goat Riders Bond (Ex): Also at 1st level, the goat rider can gains a bonus to equal to his goat rider levels to Handle Animal and Ride checks made for riding goats. Dead or Alive (Ex): At 2nd level, the goat rider learns to strike for nonlethal at just the right moment to avoid killing a mark. Immediately after striking a blow that would reduce a mark from positive to negative hit points, the goat rider may convert the normal damage dealt by that blow to nonlethal damage before it takes effect. The goat rider cannot use this ability while raging or after 1 round has passed. Fast Tracking: At 2nd level, the goat rider no longer suffers a -5 penalty on Survival checks for tracking while moving at normal speed. Ready and Waiting (Ex): Also at 2nd level, the goat rider may, as a free action, designate a particular move-equivalent, standard, or full-round action that a mark who is flat-footed might perform. If the mark actually performs this action within 10 minutes thereafter, the goat rider can make an attack of opportunity against him or her with a drawn weapon, either melee or ranged. This counts against the goat rider 's attacks of opportunity for that round. Pacekeeping (Ex): At 3rd level, a goat rider tracking a mark can raise his goats speed by up to +5 feet per goat rider level, to a maximum value equal to the mark's speed. Restlessness (Ex): When the goat rider reaches 3rd level, he and his goat gain damage reduction 5/- against nonlethal damage from a forced march while in pursuit of a mark. Goat Rider's Bond, Greater (Ex): At 4th level, the goat rider can use any ranks he as his goat mount's if it is something it could feasibly do also. This goat may also use any of the goat rider class abilities he possess such as Dead or Alive. Move Like the Wind (Su): At 4th level, the goat rider ignores armor check penalties on his goats Stealth. In addition, he no longer suffers the -5 penalty on those checks when moving at speeds between half and full. Traceless Track (Su): At 5th level, the goat rider can track a creature moving under the influence of pass without trace or a similar effect, though he suffers a -10 circumstance penalty on his Survival checks. Shatter (Su): At 5th level, the goat rider can destroy an object that stands between himself and his mark when this goat charges it. This ability functions like a shatter spell cast by a sorcerer of the character's goat rider level. Shrug Spells (Ex): At 6th level, the goat rider gains spell resistance equal to 10 + his goat rider level against evocation spells. This stacks with any other spell resistance he has that includes spells of that school. Locate Creature (Sp): Once per day, the goat rider can produce an effect identical to that of a locate creature spell cast by a sorcerer of the goat rider character level. Fracture (Su): At 7th level, the character can use his shatter ability to destroy weight-equivalent portions of larger objects, such as doors and walls, regardless of their construction. This requires his goat to charge the object, making a touch attack. See Invisibility (Su): This ability, gained at 7th level, functions like a see invisibility spell, except that it is constantly in effect and it is only in effect when the goat rider is on his goat. Nonlethal Resistance: At 8th level, the goat rider gains damage reduction 20/magic against nonlethal damage. Ignore Magical Barriers (Ex): At 9th level, the goat rider gains spell resistance equal to 15 + his goat rider level against magical barriers (wall of force, entangle, prismatic wall, and so forth). Find the Path (Sp): At 10th level, the goat rider can produce an effect like a find the path spell cast by a druid of the goat rider's character level. It is usable three times per day, only when on his mount. Category:Rules Category:Drorn Category:Tolish